Ranks
There are many ranks to be found within the Hypixel Network. There are four ranks which you can buy, which are VIP, VIP+, MVP and MVP+. The staff also have their own ranks and so do the forums. A higher rank also contains all features of the lower rank(s), so you wouldn't lose any features by upgrading your rank. DEFAULT Rank This rank won't give you anything special, because everyone starts with this rank. This rank has got a grey name without a tag in chat. VIP Rank The VIP rank is the first out of the four ranks on the Hypixel Network. When bought, the rank will bring you the following features: *Access to the beta-testing of future games. *You are able to applicate for a staff rank. *You get 1000 Hypixel Credits every month which you redeem at the Hypixel Store. *A green name and a VIP tag in the chat. *Access to the cosmetic VIP features. VIP+ Rank The VIP+ rank is the second out of the four ranks on the Hypixel Network. When bought, the rank will bring you the following features: *You get 2000 Hypixel Credits every month which you redeem at the Hypixel Store. *A green name and the VIP+ tag with a yellow plus in chat. *Gain the ability to create guilds. *Access to the cosmetic VIP+ features. MVP Rank The MVP rank is the third out of the four ranks on the Hypixel Network. IT can be bought at the Hypixel Store, but you can also earn it by achieving 15,000 subscribers at YouTube. When bought or earned, the rank will bring you the following features: *You get 3000 Hypixel Credits every month which you redeem at the Hypixel Store. *A blue name and the MVP tag in chat. *Access to the cosmetic MVP features. MVP+ Rank The MVP+ rank is the fourth and the final rank on the Hypixel Network. When bought, the rank will bring you the following features: *You get 4000 Hypixel Credits every month which you can redeem at the Hypixel Store. *A blue name and the MVP+ tag in chat. *Ability to ride and control your pets. *All players will be alerted when you join a lobby. *Access to the cosmetic MVP features. YouTuber Rank This exclusive rank is only given away to players with a YouTube account which has at least 30,000 subscribers. This rank has the following features : * An orange name and the YT tag in chat. * Ability to change your name with /nick. * 7x coins multiplier : the only coins multiplier unlocked with a rank after the EULA Update. * Special rights to ensure that you will not be targeted in-game. * Allowance to advertise your YouTube channel in lobbies or in-game. Staff Ranks Helper Junior Helper Moderator Build Team Build Team+ Admin Mojang Owner Forum Ranks Guest New Member Member Active Member Well-Known Member Moderator Administrator Team Member Iron Supporter (Removed) Gold Supporter (Removed) Diamond Supporter (Removed) Category:Server Mechanics Category:Ranks